Conventional germicidal detergents have employed medical detergent compositions containing various surfactants together with germicides. When a germicide is added to a detergent, however, the germicide is washed away from the skin or the hair together with the detergent so that it does not fully remain on the skin or the hair. As a result, such a germicide is hardly effective on bacteria adhering to the skin or the hair after cleansing. In order to cope with this problem, the content of the germicide may be increased so as to elevate its germicidal effect. However, it is feared that this measure might induce skin irritation or allergic reactions. Although the germicidal effect is tentatively elevated thereby, it still does not last for a sufficiently long period of time.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a detergent Composition which causes little irritation to skin, causes little damage to hair and exerts an excellent germicidal effect lasting for a prolonged period of time.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have conducted extensive investigations. As a result, they have successfully found that a detergent composition, which has a high detergency, causes little irritation to skin, causes little damage to hair, gives a good feel upon use and exerts an excellent germicidal effect lasting for a prolonged period of time, can be obtained by using a germicide together with an N-acylamino acid salt of a specific structure, thus completing the present invention.